1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery devices and, more particularly, to an improved arrow guide with a bow sight combined therewith for attachment to archery bows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrow supports have long been used in conjunction with archery bows to aid in the accurate shooting of arrows from archery bows. Similarly, bow sights for aiming at intended targets have also been utilized in the sport of archery. Past arrow supports have ranged from the more conventional arrow rest comprising a simple shelf carved out of the bow stock, to the more elaborate, utilizing wire members or rotatable wheels. Although several such supports have been engendered, few have succeeded in providing the archer with an arrow guide that combines accuracy, adjustability, silentness, and power, features paramount to bow-hunting and competition archery. In addition, very few supports have been conceived that are combined with accompanying sighting devices for aiming at the archer's target.
As aforementioned, several arrow supports have been introduced to remedy problems associated with shooting arrows from an archery bow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854, issued on Feb. 3, 1976, for example, discloses an arrow rest that is comprised of two upwardly extending arms that support the arrow prior to its release. This arrow rest attaches to the bow stock above the grip handle with a vertically aligned mounting plate. The disclosed mounting plate incorporates a horizontal shelf to which the extending arms attach. The arms themselves are constructed of a wire-like material and form a vane in which the arrow may sit prior to and during the shot. In the preferred embodiment, the arms are angled forward, resulting in a nearly horizontal contact area for the arrow shaft. Although the rest satisfactorily supports the arrow, there are no lateral guides provided to keep the arrow from falling from the rest.
Another such arrow support device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,221, issued Apr. 28, 1981. The arrow rest described in this patent utilizes a pair of inwardly biased conical facing elements positioned on a horizontal rod extending from the bow sight window. These two elements together form a V-shaped notch in which an arrow may be positioned prior to shooting. Contact between the two conical elements is maintained with compressed coil springs. The arrow rest is configured to dampen arrow oscillations created by the rapid propulsion of the arrow when the bow string is released. While these two facing elements together form a V-shape, they are separable and, therefore, deform as the arrow leaves the bow. Although these deformations are intended to occur, they allow the arrow to move both vertically and horizontally, giving rise to the potential for shooting inaccuracies in both the vertical and lateral directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,007, issued Sep. 12, 1989, also describes an arrow rest device that uses a V-shaped notch to guide an arrow during its release. In this patent, a notched semi-circular guide block is positioned adjacent the arrow shaft, and rotates about a pivot point, maintaining contact with the arrow shaft as it travels past the bow. A boss is positioned on the opposite side of this guide block which also rotates during arrow passage. This boss is mounted on a lateral arm which also serves as a support for the arrow shaft. The lateral arm is pivotally mounted to a main mounting bracket and is horizontally maintained by the semi-circular guide block. By the time the arrow fletchings approach the arrow rest after the bow string is released, the semi-circular guide block has rotated 180 degrees, clearing itself out of the way and also dropping down the pivotal arm, allowing the arrow fletchings to pass without interference from the rest device. While this configuration utilizes a V-shaped guide-wheel, it does not provide support for the arrow shaft throughout the entire shot, potentially decreasing the accuracy of the shot.
Yet another arrow support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,945, issued May 13, 1986, which also comprises a sighting device. The arrow support itself is composed of three narrow fins that contact the arrow shaft. The sighting device that accompanies the arrow support is provided in a bracket-and-pin configuration in which a multiplicity of pins may be positioned vertically along a slot cut through the mounting bracket. The fins of the arrow guide are configured such that they will not interfere with the arrow fletchings as the arrow leaves the bow. While this particular configuration does give support to the arrow shaft during the release of the arrow, these fins are fixed and, therefore, create friction between the support and the arrow shaft which may lead to inaccurate shooting and lower arrow velocity. This friction imparted to the arrow shaft is significant in magnitude due to the fact that the fins are long and, therefore, create a large frictional contact area.
Other devices have been patented that disclose mechanisms for sighting and arrow supporting. Such patents, being of only marginal relevance include German Patent No. DE 56828, issued Oct. 18, 1890; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,032, issued May 31, 1977; 4,884,347, issued Dec. 5, 1989; 4,894,921, issued Jan. 23, 1990; 5,048,193, issued Sep. 17, 1991.
Objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.